


Ai's Pretentious Storytime

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Just let the poor guy sleep instead, M/M, Pretentious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: “One you're a damn Byronic nightmare; unhealthy obsessive, completely vain, and more needlessly dramatic then a Greek tragedy, Two you're definitely a Banshee not a siren and three could you get on with this it's late and I want to go to sleep!”“As Ai was saying!”Ai forces poor Yusaku to listen to him recite a small amount of the time they've spent together in the most flowery way he can while Yusaku just wants to go to bed.
Kudos: 8





	Ai's Pretentious Storytime

He possesses the statuesque physique of a great obelisk, can charm even the most suave noble, is more bewitching then the melodious call of the siren and more devilishly handsome then the highest Incubus. A phantasm of the different parts of what humanity so vainly longed for. Above all thought, he was a fabrication, a myth, a fantasy. He was not human. Housed in a perfectly designed metal cage coated in synthetic materials designed to perfectly mimic a real person.

“ _One you're a damn Byronic nightmare; unhealthy obsessive, completely vain, and more needlessly dramatic then a Greek tragedy, Two you're definitely a Banshee not a siren and three could you get on with this it's late and I want to go to sleep!”_

“ _As Ai was saying!”_

It would have been completely perfect if not for the extravagant, gratuitously detailed clothing he favored. Or maybe that was just the jealous ravings of those who couldn't pull it off as expertly as he could. They were he own design too after all. Still his partner like to call them utterly dramatic useless pieces that often got in the way.

Alas, even the ones who thought his clothing choices excessive could not resist his radiance. No one could resist the allure of his otherworldly appeal or thespian personality. There were for exceptions when it came to people who did not find him pleasing, he was a brilliant actor after all.

“ _Kusanagi, Takeru, Ryoken do I really need to continue?”_

“ _You said you wouldn't interrupt!”_

“ _No, I said that I would listen for the few minutes you manage to stay still to tell this story.”_

Of the ones who found him lacking only one was of any concern and even they had moments were they fell for him.

Oddly enough, his partner was also someone who found plenty of holes in in his act. Their relationship was all the better for it in the long run. He would not have gone out of his way to ensnare them otherwise. An easily manipulated pawn that only needed a few pretty words wasn't any fun.

No, he wanted someone just as fierce and determined as him. Someone with a fire blazing wildly behind their eyes and the burning drive to accomplish their (his) goals by whatever means necessary. Above all he wanted someone who saw beyond the illusions.

Oh, how he got everything he could have imagined in his grumpy, sarcastic and vaguely disinterested in everything that hadn't been his revenge partner. It was invigorating to watch him changed from normal everyday drone to vicious emissary of revenge into the epitome of a hero despite his own reluctance. Not that they were the picture of what most people considered a hero, someone who fought crime on a regular bases out of some selfish need to do good.

No, he wanted revenge first and foremost and that gave him ample opportunities to be a big damn hero because of his strong sense of justice. The truth was, the stubborn mule would have been a justice if he only admitted he liked being a hero.

But that was just how he was and they made a hell of a team.

He was an inhuman showman and the other a reluctant broody hero. Oh, how the fangirls loved them.

“ _You were about 30.48 cm tall, purple and attached to my duel disk, I doubt any of that.”_

“ _Stop stomping on my imaginative story!”_

“ _Just saying”_

Even if the public rarely ever saw him outside the few occasions his partner was out doing something heroic. He knows they rarely took any notice of him considering how his relationship with his partner used to be.

“ _Not gonna comment on the embellishments about you though? Now whose vain, Huh?”_

_'fake snoring'_

“ _Hey! I'm not done yet!”_

As with all things even their radiant relationship had to come to it's poetically tragic end. Their final moments together were bitterly elegiac. It was more than an inhuman being like him could dream of for a final farewell. Too bad life had to end like that for them.

At Least now his esteemed partner's light wouldn't be snuffed out by the folly of his foolish species. Maybe a dispassionate god could have taken pity on him and opened the gates of heaven to him, so that he could watch over his partner from above. It would have been a revelation to live among the stars while he waits for the other to join him when his time comes.

But that could never be for something like him. No, he might be an exquisite replica but it didn't make him human. There was no room for him in their current world let allow their Elysium. Paradise was a truly beautiful lie that something like him couldn't indulge in. His creators were not spiritual malevolent deities, they were flawed broken humans who had no room in their fantasies for something they eventually came to fear.

_'Long unnecessary dramatic pause'_

_'One day I hope you'll forgive me for that mess'_

“ _-_-”_

He thought the sight of his beloved peering down at him with tears streaming down his face would be the end. Life never works like that though. Something had given him yet another chance to exist despite how much it fought against it. Yet another chance for him to endanger his partner for merely existing. Whatever kept bringing him back had to be utterly wicked for toying with him like this.

Try as he might to spite the entity he could not keep up the vindictive act he previously used against his partner. It was unfair how weak he was against him. He could not help but fall for the beguiling promises of a better future offered to him if he only let go.

That was one of the numerous uncountable thing he had in common with the humans who so desperate tried to prove they were different from him. Both found it difficult to allow someone else in and let them influence. When it came to him an his dear beloved, they both had to concede if they were going to build that idealistic future the other promised instead of the nightmare he had predicted enough times to force said beloved to slay him.

That had not been a trivial conflict between them. He needed to demonstrate that he was just as devote to making their current aspirations a reality as he was to dropping the curtain on his existence. Oh, what a magnificent tragedy that most of been for whatever deity was watching.

“ _Stop looking at me like that”_

_Ai, life isn't some grand play”_

_Ai know that, I didn't mean it like that! At least give me some credit”_

“ _You've been retelling the horrible events that have been happening in our lives in mythic language like it's a damn play, I'm going to bed now”_

“ _Wait, please hear out the rest, please”_

“ _Fine, get on with this, I'm tired”_

It didn't concern him to much though. After all he had the rest of eternity sprawled out before him. Forever haunting him with the countless ways his partner could die and leave him. There weren't a lot of things that could destroy him, outside of himself and a rather insistent nuisance. That was something his dear, lovely, ever prickly partner never let him dwell on for too long though.

He always found the name his partner gave him a bit ironic. Humans were fascinating but none more then him. He never fell for the thespian act and continually calls him out on it whenever it gets taken too far.

But above all his beloved saw him as more then metal bits and binary. Maybe he was accepted into heaven after all? Their current lives were as close to paradise as something like him could ever have prayed for. Even if it meant the occasional unflattering reality check.

“Ai that was pretentious even for you,” Yusaku grumbles half awake in his chair after listening to him recite his wonderful tale.

“Aw come on, You were absolutely enthralled by my magnificently woven story of our lives,” he counters but seeing Yusaku slumping over in his chair falling back to sleep, he doesn't push it. Instead he picks the other up with some disgruntled noises.

“Throw me on the couch and you'll be reciting that story to the rest of the strays in the alley.”

_**“YEET!”** _

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack, i made myself laugh a few times at how absurd some of it is especially when Ai got philosophical. But it's mostly just me playing with descriptives and having fun.
> 
> Gotta love Ai but sometimes he needs to be taken down a few noches.


End file.
